Viktor
Viktor is a character from the Underworld franchise, appearing in Underworld, Underworld: Evolution and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He is a vampire elder and the main antagonist in the original movie and Rise of the Lycans. Description Born sometime between the 4th or early 5th Century, Viktor was a Hungarian general and warlord. As he was nearing the end of his life, Markus Corvinus, the first true Vampire, offered immortality in exchange for Viktor's military expertise and army in fighting against the Werewolves, spawn of Markus' twin brother, William. When Markus turned Viktor, the general became a vampire Elder. The Death Dealers were created from Viktor's army. Viktor is a ruthless vampire Elder with his armies loyal to him, he overthrew the original vampire Markus and set himself up in Vampire myth as the first Vampire. Viktor was the most powerful vampire ever to have lived mostly because his manipulation, experience, and cunning far surpassed the other Elders. He is killed by Selene who cuts his head in half with his own sword. In Blood Wars, Selene is hunted by the vampires for killing Viktor. Selene's only two allies are Thomas, who had no love for Viktor, and his son David whose mother was secretly Viktor's fellow Elder Amelia. Due to the threat of the new Lycan leader Marius, the Vampire Council agrees to pardon Selene for Viktor's death if she will train their new Death Dealers but Semira, an old favorite of Viktor, frames Selene for murder to get revenge. Following the deaths of Marius and Semira, the Vampires grudge against Selene for killing Viktor ends and she goes from pariah to one of the three new vampire Elders alongside Amelia's son David and the Nordic Vampire Lena. Literature Along with fellow Underworld vampires, Markus Corvinus and to a degree, Selene, Viktor was never used in any literature and even today, continues to not be used in literature; in fact, during the production of Lady of Destiny, he almost didn't make it on this wiki because the wiki founder had decided to initially scrap using vampires and werewolves for the series. The main reason for scrapping vampires and werewolves for the series is because the wiki founder struggled to reconcile the image of "traditional" and gothic looking vampires such as himself, the aforementioned Markus Corvinus and Selene with the more beautiful (but flat) vampires (except perhaps James) from the Twilight saga and this wasn't helped by the wiki founder's insistence not to use obviously evil villains owing to the belief that most obvious villains are flat, kill any form of subtlety and feel childlike (in terms of audience demographic, not the characters themselves). Because of this, the wiki founder had intended to give vampires and werewolves their own series which never came to fruition, so the wiki founder brought them back and pitted vampires and werewolves against each other (an original draft had vampires and werewolves and allies, then started to have vampires in a civil war, then werewolves before the wiki founder decided on giving them a fur-fang war, having got the Pocahontas song Savages stuck in their head). Thus, along with the aforementioned Markus Corvinus and Selene, he is used for a vampire basis as he is used for the vampire warlord Balthazar, leader of Lucifer's Flyers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon